


How We Got Here

by nerav



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Fic Challenge, M/M, POV Alternating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: An unconventional pair goes through very conventional romance sequences, in their own unconventional way. (Written for the SideM Ship Week Challenge 2019)





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place pretty much very soon after their debut, and is inspired by one of the 4Koma skits. I try to keep their initial personalities as close as possible, so at this point, Amehiko isn't TOO entertained by the ocean talk (yet)

On the same day Legenders was formed, their first meeting ended with them parting at different directions, never intersecting. Though they became colleagues and acquaintances, that was all it was: just simply, work partners. Strangers.

In truth, Amehiko wondered how far their newly-formed group would go.

Strolling through the hallways of 315 Productions, he glimpsed through the doorways, observing if the other idol groups were similar to Legenders. With just a quick glance, he immediately noted the close bonds of siblings, childhood friends, pupils to disciples, and even schoolmates that made up the majority of them. Though they had the advantage of more time in getting connected, Amehiko had a hard time imagining if Legenders would ever become like them.

It sounded so pessimistic, but Amehiko was never one to downplay the truth: he was a janitor with a legacy behind his name, and a supernatural sense of empathy, paired with a college student, who seemed to be on top of things, while masquerading what his insecurities under a smiling mask... and an oceanographer, who literally could not grasp of the concept of "getting his head out of the water" if his life depended on it. Only an act of an unusual fate could somehow make these three distinct people work together, much less interact.

At the very least, Amehiko was glad that the other two were content with going their separate ways. Once their shift was done, it only felt natural to retreat to more familiar grounds. Even when their numbers were exchanged, no one even sent a message, to not disturb the rest of them.

One night, Amehiko decided to take a stroll outside, trying to find a clear view to stargaze, as he always did. With his hands in his pockets, he calmly took a brisk pace, taking solace in what little free time he had. He stopped by a bridge, and rested his hands over the bar, looking out.

The scene before him was gorgeous, with a bright full moon and starry sky. Their lights cast over the water underneath, shining over the waves. Reading them, he tried to predict the karma for next day.

His enjoyment of the sight-seeing was interrupted, when he saw the waters rippled intensely. His eyes shot down, curious of the disturbance.

Then, out of the blue, someone emerged from the center of the ripples. Though the darkness made it hard to read their appearance, something about their long, blond hair, and the snorkel mask struck a chord with him. He had a faint hunch that he recognized them.

The person removed their mask and gasped out for breath. Now, Amehiko had a clearer view of their face, and their pretty features, further emphasized by with the glistening water coating it. And he knew who exactly it was this time.

"Koron?" he gasped, widening his eyes just a little.

Chris nearly flinched by the sound of his voice alone. He quickly surveyed the area around him―Amehiko mused over why he assumed someone would be talking to him from the ocean―before looking up. Their eyes locked at last.

“Amehiko?” Chris murmured, looking unfazed at being caught in such an unprofessional position. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the very same thing,” he laughed softly. “Why exactly are _you_ here?"

"Oh, I was simply partaking in another exciting endeavor of skindiving!"

Another, he said so plainly. So, that meant he was doing this before? It nearly astounded Amehiko how nonchalant he was being about the entire thing, as if he was just describing how the weather was.

"I'd figured as much," Amehiko said, brushing off the concern. "I'm more wondering why you're here in the middle of night. It's autumn, you know. You'll catch a cold with this weather. And this early in our career, I imagine Producer and Kitamura will give you odd looks if you called in sick."

"I am grateful for your concern, but, please do not worry about me. The ocean keeps me warm. And, this is the only time I could take photos of the bluestripe snapper." His eyes flashed. "You see, they're usually nocturnal creatures that often dwell in the oceans of―"

"So, you're catching your prey at the depths of night, basically," he quickly explained, cutting him off before he went on another long-winded conversation.

"Yes, that is precisely right."

"I'll leave you to your work then. Sorry to interrupt your fun for a moment there.”

"No, you weren't. I was just about done, actually."

He swam off to the bank of the river, stepping back to land. A torrent of water flushed down his wet-suit, changing the sand to mud underneath his flippers. He tugged at his hair, twisting it hard, and more water drained out from there.

Amehiko didn't felt it prudent to simply stand by and do nothing. As a strict neat-freak, seeing Chris soaked to the bone, and layered with sea weed and other muck, he felt compelled to assist him. He approached him, and then proceeded to take down the remnant of the ocean out of his body.

“Oh,” Chris murmured, smiling back at him. (It was a nice one too, Amehiko commented in his head.) “Thank you very much.”

"Don't mention it," he said. “It was nothing, really.” He considered moving on, but curiosity got the better of him, all of a sudden. “So, I take it that you typically come home like this?”

“Not all the time, but yes. I do my excursions daily. Usually early in the morning, and at the evening.”

“That’s a whole lot of ocean in one day. It’s amazing how all those skin-pruning exercises didn't mar your good features.”

“That is a relief to hear. My family often tell me that I need to cut down my exploration time though, thinking that too much would ruin my appearance. But,” he sighed in bliss, “the ocean and all its beauty are all I need to stay afloat. Even if I go gray, I will keep swimming to my heart's content!”

“And here I thought skindiving was your only talent.” He smirked. “It seems you have a hidden skill in preserving your looks. Even at 315Pro, you seem so fine when you’re sweating from workout, or dancing on stage. I could certainly take a few pointers.”

“What do you mean?”

Amehiko paused, not expecting Chris to take him so seriously. “Well, I’m not exactly one with the friendliest face. Compared to you and Kitamura, I’m the Beast of the group.”

Chris shook his head, splashing some water off his hair some more. “That’s not true. You are perfectly fine in terms of your appearance.”

“My photos say otherwise.”

“That has nothing to do with your character though. Besides, I….” He narrowed his eyes. “I, myself, am not comfortable with cameras. I suppose I am a bit… self-conscious, and I don't like too much attention.”

He raised his eyebrow. “Is that so? You seem so natural all the time, though. I never really considered you the meek type, with how talk about the ocean with such vigor and confidence.”

“That is because… I try not to think of who is behind that camera. Even when I’m so nervous… I, instead, try to envision the ocean.” Just thinking of the topic made his cheeks rosy. “When I see the people in front of me, I try to imagine that it is a whole sea, and I am swimming along, pouring my love into my idol work for what I truly love most of all!”

“I see….”

“I think, Amehiko, you should also try doing the same. You have a very good face, and a good heart—all you need to change your perspective in front of the camera. Try to see something that makes you happy, instead of what is exactly in front of you. Then, all your character will present itself, in turn.”

He grew quiet.

A good heart? It was hard to imagine that. Cleaning up filth on a daily basis, he grew too detached, and viewed himself more as a tool to exorcise evil. But, never had he considered what darkness swelled in his own heart.

Yet, as much as he wanted to disbelieve him, with the way Chris looked back, smiling so serenely and eyes half-lidded, it was something he had to accept. Chris could not have been lying, or trying to fool Amehiko. There was no darkness surrounding him, making every sweet word that came out of his mouth entirely genuine.

A change of perspective… He took his words to heart.

The very next day, during rehearsal, Amehiko decided to exercise that advice. In front of the crowds of people, swirling with certain vibes of negativity, he cast it away, and focused on his work instead. Instead of actively trying to clean, concentrating on the filth, he poured all of his attention into the way he moved, sang, and expressed, hoping those means would do the work for him.

To his surprise, it worked, and the crowds went wild. For once, he felt his lips curl, not as a sinister smirk, but with a grin. He made a mental note to thank Chris for his advice another time.

Others noticed it too—the producer was nodding, the other idols approached him easier for conversation, Sora even gave him a subtle compliment.

And, Chris… He started to glance at him more often. And Amehiko found himself doing the same.

Perhaps, their group had a chance, after all.


	2. Falling in Love

The night before Valentine’s Day, Chris was up and about, eagerly making his preparations to celebrate in the best way he knew how—by documenting on the courtship manners of marine life.

With misty eyes, he reminisced back to when the producer gave him the assignment for tomorrow: he would be given the chance to express himself in front of an audience, all while making up his own unique speech to reflect the good will of the holiday, as well as his own character. Having little experience with human romantic affection, that, of course, meant that he was going to talk about the ocean some more. And, he was actually given the OK to do so, instead of being cut off.

What a glorious opportunity! 

As soon as he returned home, he made no hesitation to begin his craft. Chris could barely contain his giddiness as he started his outline of his speech, nearly quivering his pen with every stroke. Thousands of facts flooded his brain in a nanosecond, and he had trouble deciding which to write down first.

Ultimately, he decided to exemplify a few unique courtship rituals, hoping his audience would be fascinated with his monologuing, instead of boring them out of their minds. Though he knew hundreds of other variations, he found these rituals in particular to be the most ‘romantic’ methods (instead, of just plain spraying sperm into the ocean), which would be very suiting for the holiday!

He started with perhaps the most impressive mating ritual, of the seahorse. With bated breath, he quickly jotted down how seahorses often attracted mates by changing colors, or caressing with each other. Then, once a partner was established, they proceeded to dance for hours, and strengthen their bond, in order to determine the physicality of their partner. In a matter of minutes, he wrote a long, lengthy paragraph, using all the knowledge stored in his head, and not once double-checking his facts with a textbook.

But, as he frowned, looking upon it again, it was too much information all at once, in retrospect. Of course, to _Chris_, he would gobble all this up with the upmost reverence and admiration, like discovering a sea of gold. Everyone else, however, was a different story.

All his excitement waned like a puffer fish, as he pondered how to proceed. He feared that all of it would go over his audience’s heads, and he dreaded to imagine their disinterested faces. It would be like teaching all over again.

Then, just before he felt entirely disheartened, an idea propped into his head. If he wanted to reach the ocean to his spectators, then, he must teach them in a way they would understand it, through comparison. Comparing the ocean to common activities had always helped Chris learn and grow on the land—surely, the reverse would work the same!

Going back to the topic of the seahorse, he pondered a potential example. Dancing… Dancing….

His eyes widened.

Why, just this morning, he was practicing his dancing skills with Amehiko. While Chris wasn’t necessarily bad, dancing was possibly his second weakest skill, as his own inspirations were patterns of marine life, which aren't the most user-friendly. Amehiko, in contrast, was an expert, and offered to direct him for private sessions. Just like the seahorse, they practiced for hours, and in every instance, he felt his relationship with Amehiko getting stronger, as they'd gotten more familiar with how they talk and move. He also remembered how more confident he felt, having him by his side.

Feeling his lips curling, he proceeded to his next topic. Another courtship used by aquatic creatures involved singing. Particularly, bull whales attracted female partners by singing in throaty, deep vocal ranges. Their voices would easily travel hundreds of miles away. He wrote the paragraph just as long as the one about seahorses.

Amehiko instantly came to mind again. After all, Amehiko was an incredibly gifted singer, whose songs were deep and high, and sounding just as lovely as a whale, perhaps even moreso. Every time Chris performed on stage with him, he always remembered being dazzled over how well he sung, and felt his heart skipping a beat every so often.

Two examples done now. Chris was glad that he was making such progress without difficulty, as he feared. He thought long and hard for the next subject.

He decided to focus on the pufferfish. For their courtship, they relied on art to impress their mates. They used their fins to flap over the seafloor, and by making impressions on the ground, they created elaborate patterns and designs. Then, their potential partner would compare them with their competitors, and choose a mate based on what appealed to them the most. (He had to force himself to stop going too in-depth, else the paragraph would exceed the page.)

While Sora’s art skills were a valid example of such a courtship, his mind couldn’t help but shift back to Amehiko. He reminisced when Amehiko showed him his origami designs. Without even pressure, Amehiko willingly made designs based on a number of sea creatures, and gifted them all to Chris, who immediately swooned over them like a jewel in a clamshell. Then, Amehiko laughed it off, and offered to teach him one day.

Just thinking of that moment again filled his heart with such warmth.

Suddenly, he heard the clock ringing. Breaking out of his reverie, he finally tore his eyes away from the paper and looked at the time. It was already midnight, apparently.

Had it truly been that long? How time flew so fast. Chris wasn’t even half-way finished with his speech. It perplexed him as well; he usually wrote his essays in a much quicker pace.

He then realized why. He was too distracted thinking of his examples to focus. He was so caught up in memory, that he was in his own bubble away from time.

And, all those thoughts… were of Amehiko.

Staring back at the full page, Chris noticed how Amehiko’s name was used so frequently. He wondered how the other would feel being constantly used as an reference for romantic feelings of sea creatures. He considered replacing some examples, to not weird him out, but his mind drew a complete blank on what to replace them with.

For some strange reason, he could not shake Amehiko out of his head. In fact, the more he kept trying to think of other ways, the more Amehiko's smile and his exuberant personality stabled into his mind.

Chris blinked rapidly. He grasped at his cheeks, feeling them burning hot all of a sudden. How long were they like this? It baffled him completely. 

Why was he reacting this strongly? During his whole career, the topic of courtship was second-nature to him, and discussed thousands of times, without batting an eye. Yet, somehow, for the first time ever, he felt more connected with the topic than ever before.

For once in his lifetime, a topic of the ocean left him wondering and confused, instead of merely excited and yearning. It was unfathomable to think of it, and he couldn’t help but wonder why.

He looked back at his speech. Slowly, his eyes widened and his jaw hung.

Could it possibly be…?

No, he quickly dismissed. It was nothing. He was just feeling under the weather. There was nothing it could mean… or, at least, he assumed that he was just imagining things, like always.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, he removed himself from his chair, and started making his preparations for bedtime. He would finish his essay later, once he got a good night's rest and flush out all these buzzing thoughts.

By the time he rested his eyes, again, the thought of Amehiko popped into his brain. And that thought alone lulled him into a peaceful slumber, smiling.


	3. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual word game they played before is "shiritori", which involves kanji/katakana/hiragana. For obvious reasons, I had to change it to the "word chain" game, which is the closest English equivalent.

For the last few weeks, Amehiko was feeling… weird. Not himself, not in control. At first, he assumed it to be some kind of cold, but the feelings persisted far beyond that.

And, for some odd reason, it always aligned with Chris. It was Chris who caused Amehiko’s cheeks to burn, from a simple glance, marveling over his features. It was Chris who made Amehiko feel something fluttering in his gut when he watched his warm smile, or heard his adorable politeness. Everything he felt lately—anxious, tensed, giddy, hesitant, all foreign emotions to him—was all due to his interactions with Chris.

It was Sora who finally put it into perspective for him: it was love.

At first, he scoffed at the notion, but, the more he thought about it, the more sense it made, much to his dismay. Plus, hearing it come from Sora’s mouth, the ever observant one of their group, it only sounded more likely.

He didn’t know _how_ it happened, _why_ it happened, and _what_ should happen next. He hoped that the feelings would die down on their own, but, he found that they only increased further instead. He had to do something about it, else these feelings would plague him for the rest of his life.

But, Amehiko was never one to express himself verbally. He was not a heartless man, however; he relied more on subtle cues and gestures to show his respect for others. Chris, however, was not someone he could be too subtle with, giving how genuine and accepting he would take any word.

Then, one day, he proposed an idea, while he and Chris were alone, getting ready to leave 315 Productions: “Interested in a little game, Koron?”

“A game?” Chris gasped. “You mean, right now?”

He avoided eye contact, shrugging. “Why not? I still have a few minutes to spare before heading off.”

“Then, of course!” he said eagerly, raising his clenched fists. “Which one would you like to do?”

“How about a word chain game?”

“Oh, like before? Yes, of course, I’d love to play! Which category should we focus on?”

He smirked wryly. “Feelings.”

“Feelings…?” The implications flew over him completely. He beamed. “Then, it is settled!”

“I’ll go first then: Calm.”

“Merry!” he spat back quickly.

“Yearning.”

“Generous!”

“Sad.”

“Delight!”

“Tranquil.”

“Like!”

“Eager.”

“Relief!”

“Furious.”

“Sympathetic!”

“Caring.”

“Grateful!”

The suffix to word was exactly what he hoped for. With a deep exhale, Amehiko answered back, fast, but, with each syllable poured with as much emotion as possible: “_Love-you_.”

“Und—”

Chris froze. It slowly dawned on him what exactly he just said. His cheeks blushed a deep red hue. “W-What…?”

He didn’t attempt to explain himself. Instead, he turned to face him, narrowing his eyelids. From his expression alone, he hoped it would convey all the in-depth baggage behind that simple word (or, words) choice. He waited, bracing himself to accept whatever response he’d get.

“Amehiko….”

Chris slipped his hands into his own, raising it up. He stared back at Amehiko, not with a look of discomfort or upset… but, of relief. A warm smile plastered over his face.

“Understanding,” Chris whispered, finishing his turn.

Amehiko was nearly taken aback by the sudden proclamation. His mind scrambled to piece together everything—Did he just…? Was he really saying…? Could it be…?—that he simply stood in a stupefied silence.

Then, he realized: Chris was waiting for his turn.

His lips curled into a tiny smile. “Glad,” he whispered back.

Nothing more was needed to be said. Amehiko pulled Chris closer, and Chris wrapped his arms around him.

Their game was over now. There were no losers—only two winners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Ending was altered, because I did not have the next day's prompt in hindsight when I first wrote it orz


	4. First Kiss

In truth, Chris had no idea where his relationship with Amehiko was heading. Though he easily accepted Amehiko's confession—and was half-relieved that he said it for the both of them—the questioning burning both their minds now was: "What’s next?"

He still could not fully process the feeling of actually being in love, romantically. Throughout all his life, he always treated love as something between family, friends, and—of course, something pure-bonded, like with the ocean. A part of him feared if he was getting too ahead of himself, or if Amehiko would lose interest once he got to know him more.

But, one thing he knew for sure, having someone he cherished at his side was a wonderful feeling, like diving into the cleanest, most beautiful pool of water ever. For once, he didn’t felt insecure rushing over toward him, eyes shimmering in delight, carrying a pamphlet. He felt Amehiko would truly listen to his rambling. And he did—even if it were for an hour, or so.

“—and, that’s why it’s so important that we learn about the microbes in the ocean, for our ecosystem to flourish!” Christ finished his rambling, nearly gasping. He lowered down the pamphlet to see Amehiko’s reaction.

Amehiko chuckled. “I see, I see. It seems even the littlest creatures got their own task in cleaning filth. Makes my job easier knowing that then.”

“I agree!” he concurred whole-heartedly, nodding fervently. He was relieved to see that Amehiko was actually paying attention to him. “I’m glad you understand, Amehiko!”

“So, when did you plan to visit that aquarium anyway?”

“Eh?”

He glanced away. If Chris didn’t know any better, he thought he saw a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “You said before that you were planning to attend, right?"

“I did.” (Why was he asking this?)

“So. In that case… I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I tag along with you?”

His jaw nearly hung. “You mean… You want to join me with a trip to the aquarium?” That phrase sounded so foreign to him; he was almost skeptical of his sudden interest. He frowned, narrowing his eyelids. “I hope that I am not pressuring you to join me, for my sake….”

“You weren’t. I just thought... I prefer taking a good look at it and see those creatures in action for myself, instead of just hearing about it. I learn better that way. Besides, if it makes you that excited, then, I’m curious.”

“You really mean that…?”

Amehiko nodded slowly.

Hearing those words was like magic to him. In an instant, Chris’s eyes were glistening in exaggerative tears, cheeks burning bright. He quickly snatched Amehiko’s hands, pressing them together, eyeing him with so much adoration. “Thank you so very much, Amehiko! I’d be ecstatic if you would partake with me to discover a new sea, together!”

Chris still couldn’t even begin to contain all his excitement, like a dolphin spraying water. He was jittering, imagining all the fun scenarios he would share, and all the information he could convey to Amehiko. He almost couldn’t even process Amehiko, or his sense of reality, as he was caught up with his own euphoria.

Out of sheer relief and bliss, unwittingly, he did the first thing that came to his mind to express his joy: by cupping Amehiko’s cheeks, and quickly pressing his lips against him, for just a few seconds, before pulling away, with a soft hum.

Amehiko froze, eyes widened. Chris didn’t pay attention, however; he simply picked up the pamphlet, and rushed out, smiling from ear-to-ear. “I’ll start booking our tickets right away then!”

He was nearly singing a song in his overjoy. The further he walked, however, the more Chris reeled himself back to the net of reality. Slowly, it dawned on him what just happened. And, what he just did.

He flustered, mortified for letting his excitement get the best of him like that, to act so unprofessionally. But, in retrospect, maybe what he did was considered not-so unusual. And, Amehiko didn't seem to mind. Perhaps this was what they considered 'dating' norms?

He finally calmed down, letting out an exhale. He felt good again, that this was another thing he learned, instead of something bad. Maybe, now, he was finally starting to realize what love was… a whole new world to discover, with someone beside him this time.


	5. Everyday Life

It was 4:39 A.M. when Amehiko woke up out of the blue, hearing an abrupt buzzing nearby.

Normally, this would not be the time he usually got up. Already, as he groaned and winced, he felt the overwhelming fatigue from both the lack of sleep and last night's workout all over. Unfortunately, there was no point attempting to go back to sleep; as soon as his eyes shot open, he was considered 'awake', like it or not.

Giving up, he decided to check on the cause of the disturbance. He already had a hunch. He stretched out his arm, and sluggishly snatched his phone from his desk, pulling it close to him. He blinked rapidly, shaking off the grogginess so his vision could become clearer as he read the screen.

The first thing he saw was a notification from a LINE message, with the simple phrase: "_The ocean._"

There could only have been one culprit who would leave behind such a cryptic message at this early in the morning. Checking again, he noticed there were a dozen unread messages as well, most likely sent from Chris. Opening up the chat, he was met with page scrolls of messages left behind.

Why was Amehiko not surprised?

He quickly skimmed through the messages: Chris first greeted him with warm, fuzzy messages, and a positive vibe for the morning. Then, he proceeded to slam Amehiko with minute-by-minute updates of his recent discoveries from his morning dive. The diarrhea of the text log was peppered with ocean facts, photographs, and ocean-related LINE stickers, to visualize his excitement. Then, toward the end, he ended with a simple "I love you."

Amehiko rubbed his nose. He was too tired to read through it all in more depth, and figured to look through it when he was more awake.

This wasn't the first time―nor would it certainly be the last―that Chris wanted to share so much of his ocean love with him around this hour. Since becoming a couple, Amehiko became much more involved with Chris's personal life, including involving him with his hobbies more frequently. At this rate, Amehiko had to learn to get used to these eccentricities, as this would most certainly be a 'thing' for now on.

Yet, despite it all, Amehiko wouldn't have it any other way. He never even bothered suggesting that Chris should stop. In fact, he welcomed this exchange, without any annoyance or pressure. After all, moments like these were just so _Chris_, and exactly the kind of man he fell in love with.

Amehiko spent so many years listening to deafening silence in his household, with almost no contact to the outside world until he left his perimeters. So much of his free time was absorbed into his duty, or his idol work, that these moments of seemingly-trifling subjects brought a sense of normalcy to his life. And, reading each of those exchanges, feeling like he was a part of someone’s life instead of the expected life of his own, with so much love, it was a feeling he'd never thought he'd relish so much, despite not being accustomed with it.

He let out a soft chuckle, feeling his lips curling as he read through the whole log again. He couldn't just put his phone down yet, especially not after that sentimental remark. He figured that he may as well respond quickly, before addressing the heart of the conversation at another time. With a quick flash of his fingertips, he typed back (noticing also how he had a frequent history of writing such a phrase via autocorrect, but, was too bad with technology to make use of it, and typed the old-fashioned way):

"I love you too."


	6. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a POV switch one of my other wedding scenario drabble I wrote from my previous OTP challenge fic, which can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148471/chapters/38537903

At last, it was almost time for the wedding. For weeks, Chris kept reeling over his thoughts on how it would go, and every time he did so, he was overwhelmed with so much excitement. It was something he always dreamt since he was a child, but, he never expected to actually be living it now.

And yet, he could not get over this seasickness during the last hour.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but, over the last few minutes, a wave of dread curtailed all his enthusiasm. The tingly good-feel jitters transformed into nerves and anxiety. Every time he stared at the mirror, his self-depreciation grew worse, and he almost wanted to vomit.

But, no, as he tried to convince himself, he mustn’t let fear get the better of him. Nothing was going wrong today—having both family and friends outside, wishing to spread his joy without any restraint—and, best of all, he was finally marrying Amehiko, whom he knew he’d love unconditionally. There was absolutely no way he would suddenly run away from it all.

He simply needed something to calm himself, just to last him a few minutes. He quickly shot a glance at the window, watching the beautiful waves drifting with a very tempting aura. He immediately felt a sudden, strong compulsion to plunge right into the waters, hoping that they would relief his stress, as the ocean always did for him—even if he was still in the middle of the wedding.

One quick dive wouldn’t hurt though… He just had to hurry and dry with an blower right beforehand. Convincing himself, he started to unfasten his tie, and lowered his collar, revealing his wetsuit that he wore underneath. He started heading toward the door, unfastening his clothes along the way, and hoping to sneak by, before someone caught him.

Unfortunately, someone did. As soon as he opened the doors, Sora appeared, whom Chris collided with upon impact. Sora let out a tiny grunt, and Chris pulled back, flailing his arms over Sora in sheer panic, fighting an urge to pull him into an embrace, exclaiming, “I’m so terribly sorry, Sora! I hope I didn’t hurt you!”

Thankfully, Sora didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he didn’t see at all disturbed from the scene of Chris’s half-undressed state. (Then again, Sora was probably used to Chris’s quirks by now.) He closed his eyes and smiled. “Don’t worry about it, Chris-_san_~ It’s your big day, so you can do whatever you want~”

“I should have been more careful leaving though,” he sighed. “I am really terribly sorry again….”

“It’s no trouble at all, really~ But,” he tilted his head, “I am shocked seeing you leave so soon. It’s not time yet, after all~”

“I-I know….” He crumbled his fingertips, eyes downcast. “… I just thought of taking a quick dive, to prep myself before the ceremony.”

“Eh~” He laughed. “Well, there’s going to be a photo shoot later by the beach, so you’ll have your ocean time eventually. Just wait a little while longer for it~”

“I was hoping to have it before, though….”

He didn’t have the courage to admit his fears, feeling both ashamed and flustered. He tried not letting it show on his face, but, judging by Sora’s careful perceiving gaze, it seemed he had failed.

“Chris-_san_, are you worried about the wedding?” he said bluntly, straight to the point.

“I.…” There was no point lying to him now. He simply nodded.

“Oh, so that’s why you were so eager to go into the ocean… There wouldn’t enough time to dry though.”

“Yes, you are correct,” he murmured solemnly.

“But,” he clasped his hands over Chris’s, smiling serenely, “even if you’re not physically there, you are already drifting under the waves, so you mustn’t be nervous~ Just imagine the waters around you~”

“Eh?”

He broke into a haiku. “_Fear is discover; drawing over the world's map, needs unmarked roads to track._”

In other words, as Chris quickly surmised, this wedding itself was an unfamiliar ocean he was diving into. Instead of treating it as something scary, he should embrace it, just as he would any part of the sea. No matter what he would find lurking underneath, Chris would always take enjoyment of the experience itself.

Thinking with that in mind, suddenly, all Chris's fears were washed down. He felt himself smiling again, cheeks burning warmly. “You’re absolutely right, Sora! Thank you so very much!”

Chris was so relieved and happy that he pulled Sora into an embrace after all, hugging him tightly. “I’m so glad to have met you, Sora,” he murmured, almost sounding choked. “Your knowledge and keen intellect has always helped me so many times, even now… I’m so grateful for our friendship!”

“C-Chris-_san_,” he sputtered, eyes and mouth widened.

Slowly, Sora unraveled himself, awkwardly keeping a distance between the two. He glanced away, and a faint blush was underneath his cheeks. “You’re quite mistaken~” he finally said, sounding more forced. “You do much more to help me than you realize, Chris-_san_~ I’m simply returning the favor, after all those nightly study sessions we had before~”

Sora seemed adamant to avoid taking the praise, so Chris decided to change the subject. He nodded intently. “Then, I shall return the favor for you soon as well!” He clenched his fists, eyes sparking in excitement. “I’ll happily be your groom whenever you decide to marry Tsukumo-_san_!”

“E-Eh~?” This time, his blush intensified. He forced an awkward laugh. “O-Oh, no, that’s not… necessary~”

Quickly, Sora changed the subject. “Well, I guess I’ll be going over to check on Amehiko-_san_ next~”

“Oh, right!” he gasped. “I hope he is doing much better than I was… Please give him my regards when you see him, Sora.”

“You’ll be almost together soon, so I’m sure he gets the message by now~”

“A-Ah, yes… That’s right.”

“But, you’ll be fine, Chris-_san_~ I’m sure of it~”

Hearing it come for Sora, one whom Chris always was impressed by how accurate he was in reading things, it gave him more hope. Soon, even Chris started believing it as well.

Everything will be fine…  
Everything will be fine…  
Everything will be fine…

Because, now, he will be together with the person who will make sure of that with him.


	7. Together Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did not enjoy the topic of this chapter, but I had no other ideas to go on so sorry for depression

Marriage was a decision neither party regretted.

For years, long after they’ve grown too old to continue their idol work, they spent their retirement years in peace and tranquillity, traveling around the world by boat. Even when their hairs grew white and wrinkles creased their faces, they never gave up their ambitions: Chris continued with his oceanography, and Amehiko still followed through with the Kuzunoha clan’s clean-up duty, while mingling time together in-between them.

No matter how many years passed, there was always something new to learn for the both of the them. They grew, laugh, and enjoyed the rest of their years together, while staying in contact with old friends. Eventually, once they grew too weary for much movement, they settled down with a house together, and focused more on passing everything they learned as idols and growing up, to the next generation.

The perks of being so little-aged apart was that death could not separate them either. When one passed, the other didn’t take too long to follow after them. And, thus, they spent the rest of the afterlife, together forever, with no regrets either.

A happy, but exciting, meaningful life, just as they both dreamed.


End file.
